Toad (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = | xme = all | voice = Noel Fisher | other = X-Men }} :Toad is from the Non MAU series . Todd Tolensky, who uses the codename Toad, is a and member of the . Biography Through his adolescent years, Toad developed mutant powers. Rejecting the X-Men During the course of his time in high school, Toad often pick-pocketed other students. During a football game at Bayville High School, Toad continued this act until being caught by several jocks. As the group started to attack him, Scott Summers arrived to save him. Though Summers urged the group to leave Toad alone, they would not easily abide and even threatened him. As Scott prepared to fight Duncan Matthews in his honor, Toad fled from the scene. The battle between the two resulted in Summers' glasses being knocked off, causing him to accidentally unleash his powers and cause major property damage. After Duncan was hauled away, Toad came to Summers and thanked him for helping him. After the latter left the scene, Toad devoured a fly. Toad's next interaction would Scott would come during the latter's shuffling of items through his locker. Of which, he revealed his mutant powers to by a jump above the lockers. After being complimented by Scott for his jump, he asked the latter if he liked it before snatching away Scott's glasses in an attempt to get him to use his powers. Despite Scott's pleas to give them back, Toad pestered him by asking if he was afraid to open his eyes. As he gave the latter his glasses back, he concluded the two were not like others and continued to try to talk to him before jumping out of a window as the latter left him alone. In costume, Toad slipped through the gates of the Xavier Mansion and made his way towards the mansion itself before Storm spotted him and used her powers to create rain above him. As lighting nearly shocked him, he dodged it and fled from the grass. During his running, he was attacked by Storm, whom was willing to attack him with more thunder and lighting as he ran. During his running, he made his way into the Xavier Mansion after being hurled in by the wind and bumped into Nightcrawler as he arrived. As the two got up, they exchanged quips to each other before Toad took offense and attacked Nightcrawler. During the two's altercation, they wandered into the Danger Room and were attacked by automated attachments. Luckily for Toad and Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Jean Grey arrived to aid them. As the four emerged, Xavier exclaimed that Toad had passed the entrance exam and could join the X-Men. However, Toad had seen enough of the group and decided to leave. On his way out, he encountered Wolverine. As Toad cowered, Xavier explained to Wolverine that Toad was of no threat. The next day at Bayville High School, he encountered Principal Darkholme, whom become embittered over his previous visit to the mansion and while enraged told him to get out of her office. Later, Spyke was assigned a school project, in which he would film current events. Toad was interested in the project and after Spyke was attacked by Sabertooth, told him to videotape his moves. However, Spyke was not interested and left him alone. The Juggernaut Toad and the other members of the Brotherhood of X-Men were assigned to run an obstacle course. After they and the rest of their classmates were told that they would be under the leadership of Scott Summers, Toad related to Blob that if the X-Men were killed by him in the woods, he could imagine no traces being found after being reported. He and the rest of the Brotherhood rooted for Avalanche to win before he was defeated by a vengeful Scott, whom he had caused to drop into the water. Toad and the others began to argue with the X-Men, whom they believed had seen their team leader cheat during the competition. Toad and the other members of the Brotherhood of Mutants raced against the X-Men to get to the top of a mountain. However, he and the rest of the Brotherhood were caved inside while trying to get there and were... Powers and Abilities As per his name, Toad's powers are quite similar to that of the amphibious creature. He can leap large distances and to heights far greater than that of an ordinary human. He apparently has great strength in his legs to perform such feats. It is unknown just how far and high he can leap. Additionally, he has a long toad-like tongue that can extend to a long distance. With it he can ensnare objects and people. Though his tongue does not have a great amount of strength as it does not inflict much damage. It is used mostly for grabbing and constricting. The tongue gives off a glue-like mucus that he can also spit. Toad is particularly flexible and agile. He can also crawl along walls. Weaknesses Toad has no knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. So while his powers make him formidable he does not know how to use them efficiently. He also lacks enough upper body strength to be a good fighter with his hands. Personality Toad is somewhat of a skilled thief. He was able to pickpocket several people at a football game before being caught. Toad has a very backstabbing personality. He makes pranks on those he considers his friends, such as one time when Blob was sleeping and he drew on his face. This trait of Toad's causes him to be an outcast among outcast, along with his poor personal hygiene and overall physical appearance. He seems to not care much of what other think of him. He will openly eat insects or pursue them, while loudly saying his intentions of what he wants to do with the bugs in front of others. He is possibly the only member of the Brotherhood to not have ever had any form of friendship before joining the team, outside of Blob. This often causes the two to be the most close of the Brotherhood males. Relationships Allies Avalanche Toad first met Avalanche after the latter joined the Brotherhood of Mutants. When Lance tried to join the X-Men, he and the other members of the Brotherhood made fun of him and he expressed his own shock in their former allies choice, also taking him back in after he chose to rejoin the Brotherhood. Quicksilver During Quicksilver's absence, Toad wore his team mate's costume and called himself "Quickwort." Blob Mystique Formerly served under her command until she disapered. Later when Mystique comes back he asks if it's really her, he gets his answer after being thrown into a wall. Magneto Love interests Scarlet Witch Toad has a crush on Wanda, but she simply finds him reprehensible. He tried all that he could to make her happy. Enemies Cyclops Nightcrawler Rogue Background Toad was voiced by Noel Fisher. In the Comics His name is Mortimer Toynbee. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Todd Tolensky (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution